Only A Kiss
by Articallie
Summary: Lucy and Levy are dared to kiss at a drunken sleepover. This causes Lucy to realise her feelings for her bluenette best friend. One-sided Lucy x Levy.


**I did a poll to help me figure out which pairings I should do for some oneshots. Thank you to everyone who voted!**

**Levy x Lucy came in second place.**

**This is called: Only A Kiss.**

* * *

The girls of Fairy Tail were having a sleepover in Fairy Hills. It was in Erza's room's because she had the most space for the girls to muck around in. Cana of course had gotten most of them drunk, and those who weren't drunk were at least tipsy, except Wendy, because she is too young to drink. The drunken girls then decided it would be 'brilliant' idea to play truth or dare. Only a couple of the girls picked truth, because they were all a bit too drunk to care. A lot of stupid dares were done, but nothing dangerous of course. They were all mature girls after all, not dumb teenage boys who had nothing better to do than punch each other.

It was supposed to be just a dare. A simple dare. All Lucy had to do was kiss the petite bluenette she considered her best friend. But when she felt their lips touch, everything else ceased to matter. It was like a spark had gone off within her. She threaded her hands through Levy's hair, and she felt Levy's hands clutch onto the front of her shirt. Their lips moved softly against each others, and Lucy gently nipped at Levy's bottom lip. Levy released a small moan as her tongue brushed against Lucy's. The two of them kept kissing as the other female mages present sat by awkwardly. Cana wolf whistled which brought the two girls back to their senses. They blushed heavily and looked away, but Erza and Wendy noted that the two girls now had their hands firmly entwined.

The game went on, and Cana eventually left the game to challenge a chair to a drinking contest. Evergreen watched amused as Cana crowed about her victory over the chair, stating that the chair wasn't a man enough challenge for her. This caused Evergreen to hit her on the head with her fans, because she was beginning to sound too much like Elfman.

With Cana down for the count, there was no one left to goad the girls into drinking more, and they all spilt up into small groups as they fell asleep. Lucy and Levy kept their hands entwined, even as their eyelids drooped and they snuggled up on the couch.

* * *

~The next morning~

The girls of Fairy Tail woke up around 10am. They were all hung-over, except Cana, who had begun drinking practically the moment she woke up. Levy woke up with her head pounding, and no recollection of the night before, except a small memory of Cana yelling at a chair, and declaring it to be un-manly before getting knocked out by Evergreen. She giggled at the memory and slid off the couch and onto the floor, not noting, that she slid out of Lucy's arms.

The bright morning sunshine caused the majority of the girls to cower under pillows and blankets, as they tried to lessen the throbbing in their heads. Lucy was one of the girls who didn't shrink away from the sunlight, instead she sat up on the couch and stretched her arms out above her head. Her head was pounding pretty badly but she ignored it, she had had far worse. She was quite interested in her memories of last night particularly the memory of kissing her petite best friend. Looking around with a small blush, Lucy found that Levy was sitting on the floor, giggling to herself.

"What's so funny Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, feeling her blush becoming brighter. She couldn't stop herself from staring at Levy's lips, and wondering what they would taste like now that her mind wasn't clouded by alcohol.

"I was just remembering Cana yelling at the chair." Lucy joined in on Levy's giggling. It really had been quite hilarious.

"Um, L-Levy-chan, what else do you remember about last night?" Lucy asked nervously. She didn't want to straight up ask about the kiss. What if Levy hadn't liked it? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore, and wanted nothing to do with her?

"Nothing," Levy said.

"O-Oh, so you don't remember anything else?" Lucy was a little bit saddened by that. Last night she had finally realised that she held some kind of feelings for the bluenette, she wasn't sure if she would call it love, but it was definitely a feeling.

"Nope." Levy popped the 'p', and Lucy's eyes flickered briefly down to Levy's lips.

"Um, I'm going to go, I have, uh, stuff to do." Lucy said as she abruptly stood up. "Bye Levy-chan." Levy was surprised by Lucy's sudden change in demeanour, but figured it was just Lucy being Lucy. She didn't realise that it was because Lucy felt awkward around her after realising her feelings.

"Okay, bye Lu-chan." Lucy called out goodbyes to the other girls before dashing out of Erza's room, and then out of Fairy Hills and into town.

Lucy cursed herself for her stupidity. She should have acted like normal, now Levy was going to think that something was up. She paced around, not even noticing that she had ended up in Magnolia Park. Her thoughts whirled through her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She liked Levy. There was no denying it. Should she tell Levy how she felt? But then, Levy hadn't remembered the kiss, or anything else really, and Lucy wasn't sure if she should bring something like that up in a casual conversation.

'Hey Levy, did you like our drunk dare kiss? It made me realize that I really like you.' _Yeah, that's sure to go down well._ Lucy thought sarcastically. Maybe she could just play it off? Pretend like none of it happened, and that she didn't realise she liked the bluenette. As if! How could Lucy possibly forget about something like that?

After pacing around for a while more, Lucy decided to head home. She was really hungry, and decided to cook herself up some fried chicken when she got home. A short walk later and Lucy was humming away in her kitchen as she cooked. Her thoughts kept jumping to Levy, but Lucy drowned them out with some of her favourite music. The steaming chicken slid onto her plate along with some vegetables and rice. She walked over to her table and sat down, placing her plate in front of herself. Lucy enjoyed her meal and then set about washing up.

Once the dishes were finished Lucy headed for her bathroom to have a soak in the tub. She had a long soak, made even longer by her trying not to think about Levy or the kiss. When she finally got out of the bath she realised that it was almost 8pm. Lucy decided to go to sleep, she still felt tired from the sleepover.

* * *

~Two days later~

Lucy was tired of acting awkward around Levy, so decided to go to the one person she could always count on. Natsu. He was her other best friend, and he always seemed to show up at the exact moment to save her. Now, she needed his advice. She wasn't sure if Natsu was mature enough for giving love advice, but she desperately needed to talk to somebody about Levy.

It didn't take too long for Lucy to reach Natsu's house. She passed the little sign that had his and Happy's names on it, and walked up to the door. Lucy felt suddenly nervous, and though the breeze was cool, she felt sweat break out over her skin. Her hand reached up and knocked on the wooden door of Natsu's house. Natsu opened the door almost immediately, and Lucy had the feeling that he had smelt her coming and waited at the door for her to knock. Lucy swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"H-Hey Natsu." Lucy attempted a cheery smile, but it didn't quite work out.

"Hey Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu may have been dense, but he could still tell when someone was upset, and Lucy clearly was. He ushered her into his house and offered her a seat on the couch, he then sat next to her.

"Natsu, I know you're probably not the wisest person when it comes to love, but can you please give me some advice?" Lucy asked, her voice seemed a little unsteady, but Natsu pretended not to notice.

"Ahhh, well, I'm not really good at that kind of thing," he said as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He was slightly worried that Lucy might be about to confess to him, and he really didn't know how to react to something like that. He liked her as a friend, maybe even more than a friend, but he really didn't know much about love or that kind of thing at all.

"Natsu, I- I think I'm in love with Levy." If Natsu had been drinking something he would have spat it out. He had no idea that Lucy was into girls.

"Why don't you just tell her then?" Natsu asked slightly puzzled, he had always known Lucy to be quite outgoing with her feelings, if she was happy or sad, angry or excited; it was all so obvious with her heart on display.

"Well, you know how we had that sleepover at Erza's a few nights ago?" Natsu nodded his head. "Um we, uh we were all drunk, and I got dared to kiss Levy."

"She didn't like it?"

"Uh well, she doesn't remember."

"Luce, you should just tell her how you feel."

"But what if-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Enough with the 'what if's." He said gently. "That kind of thinking won't get you anywhere. Just talk to her Lucy. You don't have to mention the kiss if you don't want to, but just tell her how you feel." He used her name instead of her nickname as he spoke; his voice was serious and caring.

"Thanks Natsu. You're the best." Lucy said with a genuine smile. She was so glad that she had talked to Natsu, it had really helped her.

A little while latter Happy flew in through the window as Lucy and Natsu were chatting about random things. Seeing Lucy in their house, Happy forgot about what he was going to tell Natsu and flew to give Lucy a hug.

"Hey Happy, what have you been up to?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"I was talking with Carla and Lily in the guild." The exceed responded happily.

"That's great happy," Lucy said. "Well I better go, it's getting dark out." She had looked out the window, and realised that it was sunset. Natsu looked out and noted that Lucy was right.

"We'll walk you home, right Happy?" Natsu said, he didn't want his best friend to walk through the forest on her own at night.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he jumped into the air. Lucy smiled as they walked out of the house.

"Thanks you guys."

The walk back to Lucy's didn't take long, and when they got there, Natsu and Happy jumped in through the window, entering the apartment before Lucy.

"Welcome home!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed as they sat at the table, already eating all of Lucy's food. How they managed to get it all so quickly was beyond Lucy.

"I'm home." Lucy called back as she slipped off her shoes and headed over to join them at the table. She snagged herself a plate, and piled some food onto it. The three of them ate happily and then Lucy took the empty plates away to wash them up. Natsu and Happy left once Lucy was finished with the dishes, jumping out of the window as usual.

When the two of them were almost back at their own house, Happy suddenly gained a light bulb over his head.

"Oh! Natsu, I meant to tell you. Gajeel asked Levy to be his girlfriend and they're going out on a date tomorrow night." Happy said, oblivious to his partners' sudden stillness. "I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot when I saw Lucy was visiting." Happy had by now flown into the house, not noticing Natsu was still outside as he kept talking about what had happened.

"Natsu?" Happy asked suddenly realising he wasn't beside him. Happy flew back outside to find Natsu still in the same place as before.

"Oh shit." Natsu said, as he unfroze and hurried inside. "Happy, we're not going on any missions tomorrow, we have to stay at the guild until Lucy arrives."

"What for?" the confused cat asked.

"Don't worry about it Happy, let's go to sleep."

* * *

~The next day~

Natsu and Happy arrived earlier than usual at the guild. Mira was quite surprised to see them enter without slamming the doors and then sit quietly at the table where they usually sat with the rest of the team. There weren't many other mages present at the time, but those who were looked at them quizzically.

The day passed slowly for Natsu. Gray had tried to start several fights with him, but he had just sat there and ignored him. Erza, Gray and Happy seemed quite worried about this un-Natsu-like behaviour. They had tried talking about it, but he just waved them off saying that nothing was wrong.

By 1pm Natsu was worried about Lucy. Sure she didn't come into that guild that early, but she was usually here by now. Natsu snuck another look over at Levy and Gajeel who were sitting in the corner; Levy had a small blush on her face as Gajeel whispered something to her. Natsu didn't bother listening in; he honestly didn't want to know. Happy had flown away long ago to join Lily sitting with the new couple.

A few more hours went by, and Levy and Gajeel left the guild along with Happy and Lily. Natsu was about to leap out of his seat when he smelt the familiar scent of Lucy. He couldn't smell any blood on her and he breathed a sigh of relief. A few seconds later the doors opened to reveal Lucy.

Lucy walked into the guild feeling a little nervous, but happy all the same. The day seemed perfect to her, birds chirruping, cool green leaves rustling softly in the breeze. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed, and it helped to soothe Lucy's nerves. She had procrastinated coming to the guild, even though she had talked to Natsu, she still felt nervous about talking to Levy. Lucy had given her house a clean, and written a letter to her mother, then written out a chapter of her story. She even baked cookies and some cake as she listened to music. It was now almost 4pm, and the shadows were growing longer.

Lucy headed to the bar for her usual seat and ordered her usual milkshake. Levy wasn't in the guild, which came as both a relief and disappointment to Lucy. She wanted to see Levy, but she was also scared of what would happen if she did.

"Mira, have you seen Levy today?" Lucy asked as the white haired barmaid handed her a milkshake. Natsu, who had been on his way over to Lucy, hurried his steps as Mira gave a small excited squeal.

"Oh, Levy went back to Fairy Hills to get ready for her date with Gajeel. He asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday, and she said yes." Lucy felt like somebody had just stabbed her. Levy was going on a date with Gajeel. Levy didn't like her. She sat as though frozen. Mira had wandered off having been called by another guild member and failed to notice Lucy's reaction.

"Luce? Are you okay?" Natsu asked as he sat down next to her. Lucy looked up from her milkshake and into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"Sh- she-" Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry Lucy. Come on, let's go somewhere else." He said as he gently pulled her from the barstool she sat at. Many people thought they looked cute, having witnessed the hug, but not known what was actually going on. Had Wendy been there, she would have comforted Lucy too, but she and Erza had headed off on a mission yesterday, not knowing about Levy and Gajeel either. They had been the only two to pick up on Lucy's feelings for Levy at the sleepover.

Natsu took Lucy down to the riverbank just outside of town. They sat down together staring at the glistening water. Lucy had her legs tucked up to her chest with her arms around them as she tried to hold in her tears. Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small amount of comfort.

"Natsu, what am I supposed to do now?" Lucy asked, her voice barely hiding her overflowing emotions.

"You've just got to keep going with your life Luce. Just because you can't be lovers doesn't mean you can't stay best friends."

"But Natsu, I don't know if I can bear seeing her with Gajeel like that." A few tears leaked down her cheeks as she thought of Levy and Gajeel happily chatting together and kissing, and doing all those things that she wanted to do with Levy.

"I'm here for you Lucy. We're best friends and we help each other out." Natsu gave Lucy's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It'll be alright."

* * *

~One month Later~

The guild was as loud as ever. Fighting, drinking and all kinds of other things were going on. Lucy sat with Levy and Gajeel chatting away about books. Levy sat in Gajeel's lap, with his arms around her waist. After a little while Lucy had to leave. She couldn't stand being around them, knowing that she could have been the one holding Levy instead of Gajeel.

Truthfully, Lucy was doing a lot better than she had been. She could now spend an hour or two with the couple. When she had first found out about them, she hadn't been able to stay with them for longer than a minute, always making up excuses to get away from them. It was Natsu who finally brought her back to her senses. He showed her how much it hurt Levy to have her best friend avoiding her, and so Lucy had schooled her expressions and thoughts. She had fought against her instincts to flee from their presence and save her own feelings in favour of saving Levy's feelings.

Natsu was really proud of Lucy's progress, always being there to comfort her if Levy and Gajeel had been acting particularly lovey-dovey. They would often go down to the riverbank out of town and just sit for hours. Sometimes Wendy and Erza would join the two, knowing how it hurt Lucy and how she was trying to let go of her feelings for the bluenette.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

Lucy found that even though she knew she had no chance with Levy her feelings didn't seem to be diminishing, and her thoughts would often drink to that drunken kiss they had shared. She decided that she would tell Levy her feelings. She needed to get them off her chest, even though she knew that there was no chance that Levy would share her feelings.

-knock, knock-

Lucy's hand tapped on Levy's door to her room in Fairy Hills. A few moments Later the door was opened by a slightly startled Levy. This was the first time that Lucy had really sought out Levy to talk to her, and Levy had been hurt quite deeply by her best friends' actions.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan." Lucy said as she stood outside Levy's door.

"Why Lu-chan?" and Lucy knew it didn't mean 'why are you sorry?' but meant 'why did you hurt me like that?'

"Do you remember that sleepover at Erza's? When we got dared to kiss?" Levy nodded her head, Cana had informed her some time after the sleepover that they had kissed. "Well, that kiss made me realise that I liked you as more than a friend."

"Lu-chan, that was only a kiss, it never meant anything to me." Levy said, and even though Lucy already knew it, it felt like her heart was shattered all over again.

"I know it didn't. That's why I couldn't stand seeing you and Gajeel together, because he had everything that I didn't. And I didn't realise how much I was hurting you by ignoring you and making excuses to get away. So I'm sorry. But I still love you Levy-chan."

"I don't like you Lu-chan. We can stay friends, but we will never be anything more than that. I have Gajeel, and I won't give him up to make you happy."

"I understand that Levy-chan. I just needed to tell you my feelings, so that I didn't have any regrets and we could go back to being best friends."

The two girls shared a quick hug, having become best friends again. Lucy then headed off to the riverbank again. When Lucy arrived she found Natsu was already waiting for her.

"Did you tell her?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I did, we're going to stay best friends. I still love her though, and I'm glad that she didn't toss away our friendship because of my feelings for her." Natsu gave her a tight hug.

"I'm glad you two are friends again." Natsu said as they sat down on the riverbank. He comforted her as she cried silently for the love she could never have, just like he had so many times before. They sat in silence, as the last rays of sunlight played across the water, and the sky was shot with pink. Tomorrow would be a new day, and Lucy was so happy that she and Levy had finally resolved things.

* * *

**AN: I apologise for being lazy!**

**I was meant to have this up over a month ago, but I was just so lazy to finish it...**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
